Daughter of Poseidon and the Prince of Slytherin
by Nightrain97
Summary: Would you follow your heart or your mind? Logic or feelings? Would you sacrifice a friend to save the world, or sacrifice the world to save a friend? Would you hurt and leave the ones you love to protect them from the danger of your world? What would you do, if you were Ariana Jackson, the twin sister of Percy who had fallen for the son of the number one follower of her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with the hard, cold floor to my face. "Who ever did that better start running now." I muttered darkly. I heard the person taking rapid steps away from me; I looked up to see Annabeth shaking her as she watches her boyfriend run away from me, his own twin sister.

"I told him not to do that," Annabeth shook her head. Any person who knows me knows that I'm not the most pleasant person when woken up the hard way and/or on the wrong side of the bed.

"What's the matter? You know I don't appreciate being woken up."

"Chiron wants a meeting at the Big House; it's about a new quest."

"Ugh." I stood up lazily. "Give me five minutes." Annabeth nodded and left me alone.

Before I continue on, I should tell you that my name is Ariana. Ariana Celeste Jackson, the twin sister of Perseus "Percy" Jackson. I basically look like the girl version of Percy with black hair that goes down to my waist. In some ways, I'm just like my brother; I am dyslexics and ADHD. But I'm also different from him; I got brains that could be mistaken to be Athena's daughter, and I don't get in trouble a lot like my brother. Unlike him, I got expelled only three times which way, way less than him. Most of the time, to control my ADHD in school, I draw what ever it is that the teacher is saying or what I'm thinking. You see, on top of being ADHD and dyslexics, I am also a visual and kinesthetic learner; I think in pictures and learn things best when I'm doing them. Which is sometimes a pain since whenever I'm drawing, my teacher sometimes takes my paper and pencil away, because they think I'm not paying attention. It also doesn't help that I'm addicted to music and anime.

Anyway, back to the story (I get side-track really easily). Five minutes later, I entered the Big House. I wore straight light-blue jeans, my bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and a black vest over that and a pair of black converse. My weapon, or rather weapons consist of a silver-bordered cerulean-blue ring that transform into three and a half foot long celestial-bronze sword (I call it Hayate which means Hurricane) and a matching necklace that turns into a half celestial-bronze, half metal three and a half foot long sword (this one I call Tsunami.) I have had them since I was a baby, and I didn't know the significance of them until I discovered I was a demigod. Most of the time, weapons like these are given to demigods once they realize they are one, but since I'm the first demigod daughter of Poseidon, he gave this to me when I was born.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin. Lord Hades and Lady Hecate request this quest themselves. Long ago, Hecate blessed 100 mortals with magic, making them wizards and witches; these 100 mortals populated and created a world which non-magical people could not get access to, like our world. Four of these mortals are in England and started a school that teaches wizards and witches alike; it's called Hogwarts," the room snickered at the name. "These four people are Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were the first teachers of Hogwarts and they later became the four houses of the school. Each house represent a character: Slytherin - sly, Gryffindor - brave, Hufflepuff - friendly and Ravenclaw - intelligent. The Slytherin house believes that only pureblooded wizards are the only ones that should be taught magic, while the others disagree. That's where the problem starts.

"There was a boy in the Slytherin house named Tom Marvolo Riddle; he was a muggleborn, a wizard whose parents are muggles, a non-magical person. As he study at this school, he became dark, and he begins to believe that only a pure-blood should be the only one to be taught magic, thus the birth of Lord Voldemort," more snickers. _Seriously, these wizards needs to come up with better names_, I thought. "He sets out on a mission on killing every muggleborn and half-blooded wizards." The laughter stops and the room became silent with dislike to the Dark Lord. "One night he went to kill a baby boy that's said to be destined to stop him; however, that plan backfired. Saved by the love of his parents, the boy, Harry Potter, survived; the killing spell, Avada Kedavra, reflected back on Voldemort, leaving Harry an orphan, with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead to absorb some of his powers. Although he was gone, he was not really dead."

"What do you mean he's not dead?" asked Nico.

"Before he died, he split his soul into seven horcruxes. In order to truly kill him, all seven must be destroyed." _No wonder Hades is pissed; someone cheated death,_ I thought.

"Lord Hades and Lady Hecate requested this to the gods, and they agree that he must be stopped. So they came up with a group of demigods to help kill Voldemort. Percy and Ariana Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse la Rue, Mary Lou, Katie Gardner, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Will Solace. You all will be going to Hogwarts and stop Voldemort from rising. Although he is considered a powerful wizard, he is next to nothing when compared to Kronos and Gaea. Any questions?"

"How are we going to get there?" asked Annabeth.

"Plane." Nico, Percy, Thalia and I paled. Nico, my brother and I had a legit reason to pale: children of Hades + children of Poseidon + Zeus's domain = dead demigods. If it's on a Pegasus, then no problem, they are neutral ground (I ride them every morning at camp.) However, Thalia's reason is so not expected from the daughter of Zeus; she is afraid of heights, which is odd because if you think about it, you would think that being the child of Zeus you like to fly. But not Thalia. "Or would you rather take the Pegasus?

"Pegasus," replied Percy and I. Nico was contemplating what he prefers since the Pegasus hates him; Thalia didn't reply, because her main reason is heights. I think they both would have preferred the plane since it was safer than the Pegasus; however, I completely disagree.

"Oh, and one more thing. You need wands; place your preferred object into this box, and it will turned into a wand that is suitable to you." One by one this did as we were told. "In order for that object to become a wand all you have to do is picture is as a wand. For those whose object can transform into a weapon, think of it as a your weapon in order for it to become a weapon and a wand for it to be a wand." Chiron explained further.

I put my ring back to my finger. My wand was a 10-inch maple wood with the core of Pegasus hair and mermaid scale; its color was oceanic blue. Percy's was almost the same except his wood is birch and the color was kelp green (it had the same core and length.)

"Gather by the stables within two hours. Leave your baggage by the front door of the stables; they will be transported to your rooms while you are flying. Good luck."

I fed Levánta and the other Pegasus snacks while I wait for the others to arrive. Levánta is my Pegasus, by the way; her name means lavender in Greek even though Levánta's coat is pure white. She is as white as Blackjack is black. The reason for her name is quite simple actually; if light hits in a certain way, it would seem like her pure white coat and feathers is lavender. She is, in many ways, the opposite of Blackjack; he is casual, whereas Levánta is formal; he is playful, she is serious; he is black, she is white. But one thing they have in common is that they are both loyal to Percy and me.

_Where are we going this time, my lady?_ She asked in my mind.

"We are going to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London," I replied.

_Hogwarts? That is a strange name for a school. For what reason are we going there for?_

"Apparently Lord Hades and Lady Hecate ordered this quest themselves. We're supposed to help them fight a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort who had been killing wizards and who had escaped death."

_Oh, that is bad. And wizards have a peculiar way of naming themselves and places in particular._

"Yeah. Needless to say, they are both angry."

The others arrived just after I finished grooming, feeding and preparing the Pegasi for the trip.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

They all answered yes except for Nico and Thalia. I rolled my eyes. No sooner we mounted the Pegasi and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long flight to Hogwarts (hehe! Hogwarts – I still can't get enough of that) we arrived. The plan was to arrive in mid-afternoon, so we have a chance to explore the school; however, we were late because we had to stop three or four times for an hour or so to give the Pegasus some rest and food. I mean, we _could have_ gone the whole way without stopping, but that would be just cruel to the Pegasus, you know?

Anyways, we arrived early evening. Did I mention that already? I did? Well, I guess I should get on with the story. The school itself was magnificent; it was your typical old, wizard, gothic, giant castle with large windows. It was the kind you would see in movies. We landed near a lake and were met with three people: an old dude, a huge dude and a stern looking woman.

"Ah you have arrived, demigods. I am Albus Dumbledore, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore," he was the old dude. He was practically white except for his clothes. I thought he was albino. He had long white hair, long white beard, and both were almost touching the ground. I stifled a laugh, but failed to stop the snort that resulted of stifling it, as I looked over the old man's choice of clothing. I know it was suppose to be a robe, but I can't help thinking that it's a dress. And seriously, isn't that a bit stereotypical?

"This is Professor McGonagall," he indicated to the woman whose stern face reminds me of Athena, whenever she is looking at Percy and thinking, _I couldn't believe that _my_ daughter is dating _this _boy._

"And this is Hagrid, the groundskeeper. He will be the one taking care of your Pegasus."

The huge man came forward to my Pegasus and reached out his hand, "My, she is a lovely creature."

_Uh-oh._ "Don't-" Too late. Levánta reared up and kicked her front legs, neighing ferociously. My relatives and the wizards backed up except for Hagrid who stood frozen. I moved in front of them, waving my arms, trying to calm my Pegasus down.

"Whoa! It's okay! It's okay, girl, it's okay. I won't let anyone touch you."

_My lady, I'm sorry. You are hurt._

"It's alright, girl. It's alright." I was so focus on calming Levánta down, that I didn't notice the blood that trickled down my forearm from when her hooves scraped me. I continued stroking her muzzle.

After while, she calmed down but was still spooked. I would have to ride her later after dinner. I turned to address the three wizards. "For the safety of the students and the staff members, it would be best if none of them touch and/or get within wingspan of Levánta, you three included. She doesn't like it when they are that near her." They nodded.

You see Levánta doesn't trust people, except for Percy and me, although she is still wary of Percy (she only trusts him because he's the son of Poseidon.) I found her one-day in the forest, while I was taking a break from training. She was injured, so naturally I nursed her back to health. Later, I found out that she escaped from one of Kronos ships, because she was being abused and tortured. It was because of that, that she distrusts people. Even when I was trying to nurture her back to health, she was fighting me. It took a lot of bites, kicks and head-butts to get her to trust me. Now Levánta trusts me completely.

* * *

We stood before the giant, wooden doors with a bunch of eleven year olds in front of us. Dumbledore had Hagrid take the Pegasus to where he keeps the magical creatures earlier. After waiting for like an eon, (it might have been minutes, but with ADHD, it felt like eons) the doors finally open. If you thought that the outside was amazing, then the inside was breathtaking. The Great Hall was huge with a high ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky; enchanted floating candles lit up the entire room. Four long tables stretched to the front where the teacher's table was situated facing the students'. Above each table has a banner hanging directly on top of it; each had a different color and had a different animal.

"Now as I call your name, come forward and place this hat on your head to know your houses," said McGonagall. One by one the first years were called, until the only one that remains standing were we, the demigods.

"Another great year for Hogwarts have arrived," started Dumbledore. "And to make this year even more special, we had invited a couple of wizards abroad from America to join us this year. Please treat them with respect and nicely, because they have quite a temper and won't hesitate to uh . . . hurt you if you don't."

He would know. In addition to telling him that Levánta is off limits, Percy and Clarisse had a fight over the usual: who's better than the two of them. Needless to say, the teacher trio finds out our quick-tempered problem and our ruthless way defend our honor and pride. The fight was an even match; both are bloodied. I had to douse Percy with salt water, and Clarisse was given a little bit of ambrosia.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico came up and did what the first had done. A minute later the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" and the green-bannered table at the far end cheered. Nico stood up and went there.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Ravenclaw!'

"Katie Gardner."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thalia Grace."

"Gryffindor

"Ariana Jackson." I walked forward and sat down. _Another demigods, eh? _Said the hat. I stiffened so slightly that only the trained eye will be able to see. I relax once I thought that the others have gone through this. _There are eight more after me you know, _I countered. _Oh, I know. But now, where to put you? You have the qualities of all four houses. Hm. It seems to me that your most pronounced personality is bravery, which would put you in GRYFFINDOR!_

A table to the far right erupted into cheers, and I walked over and sat down as Thalia and I slap high fives.

"Perseus Jackson." I looked over to where Percy was; as he was walking up to the chair, he smirked at Nico, Clarisse and the Stoll brothers and rubbed his fingers in a manner of saying _Pay up._ Nico and Clarisse glared at him, while Connor and Travis looked like they will be plotting revenge. The said four each tossed a drachma in his way; he sat down. "Gryffindor!"

"Lou Ellen."

Once he sat down, I looked at him questionably. "Nico, Clarisse and I made a bet: which 'house' you will be in. I bet that you'll in Gryffindor, Nico bet you'll be in Ravenclaw, Clarisse said you'll be in Hufflepuff, and the Stolls bet you'd be in Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw!"

"I'm not sure, how to respond to that," I said, even though Thalia and I were amused.

"Piper McLean."

"Gryffindor!

"Will Solace."

"Gryffindor!"

"Connor Stoll."

"Gryffindor!"

"Travis Stoll."

"Gryffindor!"

"Clarisse la Rue."

"Slytherin!"

"Leo Valdez."

"Hufflepuff!"

They had all each taken their seats. Dumbledore made a speech once again about how great the school year will be. "I would like to remind students and inform the new ones that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also in addition to the Forbidden Forest, the Pegasus that is currently being taking care of Hagrid are off limits, especially the white one. The owners aren't responsible for any injuries that comes from being within wingspan of them."

I looked to Percy and caught his eye. Somewhere to my left, I heard a pair of twin redhead murmur, "Wicked." Why do I have a feeling that they will be the first ones to get injured? I sighed. _Great. Another pair of Connor and Travis. This ought to be an interesting year. Well, if they are anything like those two, then there is no sense in telling them that they aren't allowed to do something._

As if he heard them, Dumbledore looked to the twins, who had introduced themselves as Fred and George, with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "And now, without any further adieu, let's feast!"

The empty table was now filled with food fit for a kingdom. I wonder what they do for gym. I mean _if_ there is gym, but I have a feeling that they don't. It's no wonder that these wizards seem so unfit.

I stared at my food, not daring to eat. "Hey," I looked up to another redhead boy, Ron, as he stuffs his face with food; he looks like the type to throw a tantrum, if he is left out on something, and that could be anything. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Why aren't you eating?"

"It is rude and improper to talk when your mouth is full," I said. He flushed with embarrassment.

"Honestly, Ron," said a brunette named Hermione while she shook her head.

"Um," Thalia looked at Percy and I for explanation. Percy shrugged.

I sighed, knowing Percy won't answer. "We can't eat unless we do something first." I looked at Percy pointedly. He immediately got up and went to the Headmaster, grumbling. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Stoll Brothers, Thalia, Piper and Will shudder. Another thing you might want to know about me is that I have a temper that would match the Ares cabin and a brain that rivals Athena cabin; so angering me would be very uh, suicidal. The others would know because at one point, Percy mad me mad and well, he went thirsty and hungry for a few days. They had just watch Percy being miserable, and no one helped him, including his girlfriend.

Anyways. Percy returned after a few minutes and gestured for us to follow him to the front of the room. Behind Dumbledore's chair was a hearth; I dumped the best part of each dish on my plate and said, "For Poseidon." After that I went back to my sit, and Ron was looking at us like we had just committed a crime.

"What was that for?"

"Family tradition." The rest of dinner was fulfilling to say the least. The Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers hit it off amazingly perfect, which worried and scared me at the same time. I guess I should be sleeping with one eye open. The boys were hitting on Piper, Thalia glowered at every boy who tried to hit on her, Will was talking to another Gryffindor whose name I had forgotten, and Percy and I talked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

The prefects, Ron and Hermione, led us to the Gryffindor common room.

"The boys dorms are to the right, and girls are to the left. Curfew is nine p.m. sharp. You will find your trunks at the foot of your bed. If you have any questions, feel free to ask either Ron or me or any of the older students."

Thalia, Piper, and I went upstairs to my dorm. "Hey wait!" We turned to see Hermione walking towards us. "The girls dorm rooms are this way." She pointed to the door where Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was standing.

"We know," said Thalia.

"Our parents arranged for us to have private rooms," added Piper.

"I never knew we were allowed private rooms," said Ginny.

"We're not," said Hermione as she eyed us suspiciously.

"No, we're not," I replied. "However, our parents were insistent on us having private rooms. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed, because I am tired." I turned and walked to my room.

What I saw inside just made me fall in love with it immediately. The floor was designed to looked like the ocean floor, the wall mirrored the way the water looked when the sun shines it and the ceiling imitated the surface of the ocean from an underneath view. In addition to that, the walls were decorated with beautiful and colorful fishes and corals. My furniture was white and some had a sandy looked to it; there was also a chandelier made of pearls in the middle of the ceiling. I had a waterbed with white bedding sheets.

After changing to my short shorts and tank top, I flopped down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Well, there you have it, the second chapter. I feel as though this chapter is just full of description. Anyway, no flamers, just constructive criticisms.**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came way too quickly. I changed into my jeans, black boots, and into a rose patterned blouse and jean jacket. I willed my usual necklace to change into a green ribbon to tie around my neck French knot style.

Instead of coming to the Great Hall for breakfast, I went to our own common room. Beside my waterbed, there is a mountain of corals painted on the wall. If you push it slightly, it would open up to a hallway. Lit up by Greek fire, it leads to the common. The other demigods also have that in their room, and there is also an entrance in the school hallway on the third floor. I had met up with Percy on the way there.

The common room was exquisite, to say the least. There was a healthy sized hearth at the center, and there were sofas surrounding it with a table in front of it. Unlike my room, the common room has mahogany for its furniture. To the left were large windows that over look the lake. Hanging on the ceiling were banners of the major and minor gods. Like the one in the hallway, there were torches lit up by Greek fire in the common room.

"—girl was a demigod, daughter of Hecate but sadly she was a mortal," said Annabeth.

"Who's a demigod?" I asked.

"Oh hey, morning! How was your night?" She gave me a peace sign, while I nodded my head. Percy walked over to her and kissed her. Nico and Thalia made a gagging gesture and sound, as I roll my eyes.

"The rare one, peaceful and uneventful. Now what about some girl?"

"Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw. She kept talking about some nurgles and wrackspurts or something like that. She's a bit odd. I would say she's a mortal who could see through the mist."

"Did you check?" asked Thalia.

"No, not yet," she answered, and we gave her strange looks. Normally, if Annabeth sense someone was a demigod, she would test it out of that person is one.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Annabeth?" questioned Nico.

"I just met her, ok? Jeez, give me a break will you."

"Speaking of possible demigods, if it wasn't for the fact that all the demigod children of Lady Athena are afraid of the arachnids, I would say Hermione is one of her daughters," I added. "However, her friend Ron might have been one, if he was cut with my sword."

"What! Did you actually showed him your sword?" cried Annabeth.

"Not actually. You see, Ron is deathly afraid of spiders and is really good with strategic games, so I thought he was one. Yet, I doubted it since he doesn't even murmur Athena on him. But to be sure, I run Amaya across his shins sharply, and he didn't even feel a thing. And don't worry, I did it while he was busy stuffing his face with food." I wrinkle my nose in disgust, as I remembered the way he was eating. Definitely not Athena's son.

"Ok, seriously. Someone mixed up Ariana and Annabeth here," commented Nico.

My eye twitched. "Hey, Annabeth,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help we with my target practice with knife-throwing?"

"Moving or still?"

I smirked. "Moving."

Annabeth and I shared a look of mischief and smiled like the Cheshire cat at Nico. He visible gulped. Someone from the back of the room said, "Whoa! Is it just me, or did the temperature dropped 20°F?" "Nah, it's just Nico being suicidal."

I lounged on the couch in front of the hearth. In the background, we can hear Nico struggling to get free from the knife that held him to the wall five feet from the ground. He would shadow travel his way out if he could, but he can't. You see he gave me a knife that would stop any person from shadow traveling as a Christmas present a few years back. I have no use for it right now, so I used it against him.

Then I had come to a realization. I shoot up straight and bolted for the door, ignoring the shouts of my friends and Nico's shout of "Get me down, Ariana!"

I ran outside to the lake. I stopped beside my Pegasus who was drinking water from it. "I'm so sorry, Levánta. I completely forgot. I hope you can forgive me," I continue to apologize for not being able to ride and groom her last night.

_It is fine, my lady. Apology accepted. I understand that you were exhausted from yesterday's flight, _she said. _Are you ready for a flight, my lady, or do you still need more rest?_

I smiled. "I'm ready to fly, Levánta."

I climbed on her and we took off. The school was amazing from an aerial view. I toured the school from the air and found out that they have an arena. Instead of the usual seats like you would find in a sports stadium in America, the seats were up high on rectangular posts. Three rings each held by a post were on both sides of the field. My guess would be is that flying was their sports, since the hoops on the rings were too high to be aimed and shoot at from the ground. Plus, I see no markings on the field itself.

_Hm. Since they're not using the actual ground, we could use it as a training ground._ I told Levánta my idea, and she seemed to think that it was a good idea.

We continue to fly for about half an hour to an hour. After flying, I groomed her for an hour. As a result, it had me running to class 10 minutes late.

My first class was amazingly pathetic, so pathetic that it mad me want to die and be on my way to the Underworld with the poor excuse of a professor, no pun intended. Now, usually I'm not one to skip a class or classes for that matter, but maybe, I could make an exception. You know what they always, _there is an exception to every rule,_ or was it _it's the exceptions that makes it into a rule?_ Oh, well.

My first class was History with Professor Binns who was a ghost. I was expecting something more interesting because it was history, and history is usually entertaining to learn more about. Well, in my opinion at least. You can guess how I thought of the class from the past few sentences. If not, well, I'll just flat out tell you. It. Was. Pathetically. Boring. Then I felt the anti-shadow-traveling knife reappeared inside boot. I smirked

The only thing that made my day was when Binns paled when he saw Nico walked in 20 minutes later than I did, glowering at me as he entered, and the teacher attempted to make the class better. I could tell, because the wizards looked at him funny and completely surprised. Somewhere towards the end of class I heard a student behind me say, "What do you think happened to Binns? He was not like this years ago. He used to be worse than this." And class was dismissed.

"I have to thank you, Nico, for making the class better," I said as we both walk down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have that class together.

"_Better?_ I'd rather eat bowls of cereal for the rest of the year than be in that class again." He shuddered.

"Well, compared to the previous years, it seems better," I said.

"You've been here before?"

"No, but I heard the students behind say that he used to be worse than he was today."

"By the way, I still haven't forgiven you for pinning me on that wall."

I chuckled. "It took you approximately two hours to get down."

"The blade was eight inches deep into the wall!" I laughed loudly, getting looks from the nearby students.

Next was Potions. I would say it was about an 8 in my grading. It would have been a 10 if Professor Slughorn hadn't made a long speech. I wasn't really paying any attention to it, since my ADHD was acting up now with all the silence and stillness in the room. I walked over to the window and started leafing through the books that were stacked near it while pacing back and forth.

"Can you not stand still for a minute, Miss Jackson?" asked the Professor.

I stopped pacing, and the other students' attentions were on me. I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Professor. The reason for my lack of stillness is my ADHD, sir."

"ADHD?"

"Yes. It stands for—"

"_Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder._ It means that a person can't be still for more than a few minutes," interrupted Hermione. My eye twitched; she's worse than Annabeth. At least Annabeth knows when to keep her mouth shut.

"It runs in the family," I continue on, acting as if she never opened her mouth. When the Professor wasn't looking, I threw her a glare. I warned her to not interrupt me next time unless it's a life or death situation, or there will consequences.

"Ah, I see. What is that you have on your ear?

"This? Oh, it's an earphone attached to what muggles would call an iPod." I took my black one out and showed him. "It let's you listen to music and do other things. Here," I handed him one of the earplugs and told him to put it in his ear.

Delight filled his face. "Oh, this is delightful. Can the other students hear this too?"

"Sure." I took the earplug from his ear, unplug my iPod and hit play.

Surprise, amusement and curiosity lit up the others' faces. I saw Percy stifling a laugh. I raised my eyebrow in inquiry. _Muggles?_ He mouthed._Shut up, Poodle Boy _was my response. The first song was Call Me Maybe.

I chased a Sopophorus Bean around my cutting board with the blade of the knife. We were to make the Draught of the Living Death, which was difficult, because the first step was to cut three beans to extract the juice and put it in the cauldron. Who knew that doing such a simple task would be so difficult; I'm starting to really hate this bean. I finally caught it, but in the process of stopping it, I heard a noise similar to crushing something. I sighed, knowing that I had crushed the bean. I lifted the blade and saw a wine colored liquid running underneath jumping jellybean. Well, the liquid is thicker than wine. I had a hunch that the liquid was its juice.

"How did you that?" asked my brother.

"I crushed it," I answered, as I squeezed the bean empty of its juice.

"But it said to cut it," retorted a Slytherin who was also working in the same table as us. He was blond with pale grey eyes. I looked to Annabeth who shook her head negatively: not a son of Athena.

"Cutting it didn't work for me, so I tried a different method."

"Do you mind if I use yours?" asked Annabeth.

"Knock yourself out."

I continue to make the Draught while talking to Annabeth and Percy. For most of it, I let my instincts guide me, because it was telling me that some of the ingredients were off. Now, most people wouldn't do that and would follow instructions. But if you lived a life of a demigod, you learned to trust your instincts, because it saved your life numerous times. In the end, I ended up with a silvery-black potion.

Professor Slughorn came over to our table and tested each and every one of our Draughts of the Living Death potion. He told Annabeth, Percy and I that ours was perfect along with Harry. At the end of the class, he gave the four of us Felix Felices or the Liquid Luck.

We walked to our next class together: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, the Stoll brothers and me.

"How is it, that you three get the perfect potion while we can't?" asked Nico. As if on cue, we looked on the Stoll brothers. They were using magic to pull other students' pants down and changing their underwear to something embarrassing. "Well, more so of me than them." We shook our heads.

"Instincts. Being the children of Poseidon has its perks when it comes to mixing liquids," Percy replied.

Nico sighed. "So, what are you planning to do with your Liquid Luck or whatever?"

"I'm planning on saving mine for the future. With _our_ luck, we're going to need it."

* * *

**I apologized if you guys have already read this chapter before: I posted the wrong thing. I was debating which year (Umbridge or Slughorn) that this would take place in and I was writing down ideas for that. I must have uploaded the wrong version. Again, sorry. :( I welcome constructive criticism and reviews. No flamers please. I don't own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth parted ways with Travis and Connor to Transfiguration class. On our way to Care of Magical Creatures, we met up with Thalia.

"Ugh! Who knew learning History of Magic could be so deadly!" cried Thalia.

"Deadly?" asked Percy.

"Yeah. It was boring enough to make me want to stab myself with my hunting knife."

"Well, if you do die, would you mind bringing him with you to Father's?" suggested Nico, and Thalia growled then lunged at him. He sidestepped, letting her stumble past him.

I chuckled. "I thought that too, only with my swords, since it's practically impossible to drown myself. It was really bad, even with Nico in the room. And that is saying a lot, because the mortal students thought it was the most interesting class they have with Binns. I don't want to know what it would be like if Nico wasn't there." We shuddered.

"Why is it impossible to drown yourself?" We turned to see the Golden Trio, as my friends and I dubbed them as, standing behind us. "It is possible if planned thoroughly. And what does Nico have anything to do with Professor Binns?"

"Well, you see, our father had created this spell, or was it a potion? Oh, well. Anyways it made him immune to water for as long as he lives. That power, so to speak, had been passed down unto Percy and I," I lied with major emphasis on _for as long as he lives._

"But how is that possible? I've researched that possibility two years ago for Harry's second task on the Triwizard Tournament, and nothing came up as such."

I shrugged. "How should we know? Father never told us. As for Nico, I do not know the answer to that. Now it would be best if we head to class now. We don't want to be late, do we?" The four of us turn and left the Trio.

"_That was close_," commented Nico. We started speaking Ancient Greek so that no one would know what we were talking about.

"_Created immunity to water for as long as he lives?"_ said Percy. _"Never told us how he did it? Do not know the answer to that?"_

"_It was the best I could come up with on the spot, okay?"_ I said. _"I'd love to hear you come up with a better one."_

"_If I hadn't known better, I would say that you're a daughter of Athena,"_ commented Thalia.

"_I agree with her,"_ said Nico.

"_So I've been told."_

* * *

"Okay, class," began Hagrid. He was the teacher for Care of the Magical Creatures and the groundskeeper of Hogwarts (hehe!). "Today we're going to learn about Pegasus."

Percy and my friends raised their eyebrows, although I had expected it. You see, while I was grooming Levánta earlier, Hagrid came up to me and asked if he could use the Pegasus for his class; they were the topics for the semester. I said sure, since the Pegasus didn't mind. I told them that they were to behave and help Hagrid, and they did.

Thirteen Pegasi came out, and Levánta stood out with her pure white coat, wings and tail. Well, not exactly. Sure, there were some who were white, but they were darker by just a few shades. They were like really light cream and white mixed together. If Levánta wasn't there, anyone could have mistaken these cream colored Pegasus for white. I could tell that she mesmerized the students. "First of all, I will warn you that the snow-white one is completely off limits…"

I ignored the rest of what he said and conjure up a box of dumplings. "You just ate like what, two, three hours ago? And you're eating again?" asked Nico.

"What?" I paused eating, my hand with the dumpling inches away from my mouth. "I'm hungry. I have fast metabolism, okay? Jeez!" Thalia, Nico and Percy just shook their heads, and I stuck my tongue out.

_I could get use to this,_ said Porkpie. We looked and saw the students bowing down to the Pegasus with the exception of the Slytherin group of course. The other Pegasus agreed. Once Hagrid deemed it okay, he let the students groom the Pegasus. Only Levánta and Blackjack avoided the students. We walked around them. I had finished my dumplings by the time we had gotten to the contrasting Pegasus.

I was reaching out to Levánta when Ms. I'm-A-Goody-Two-Shoes-And-Know-It-All said, "Ariana don't! Hagrid told us not to touch _that!_"

I frowned. The way she referred to Levánta was like she was referring to a disease. "First of all, this Pegasus is a she, not a _that_. How would you feel if someone referred to you as _that_? And second of all, he _warned_ us, not _told _us. There is a difference, get it right," I corrected her.

Hermione was taken back. "Don't talk to her like that!" Ron defended.

"If you don't want me to talk to her like that, then correct her use of words," I snapped back. Wind sped up, and the clouds darkened and swirled above us.

"Sis! Calm down," Percy said sharply. Thalia and Nico stepped forward; ready to stop the fight they knew that was brewing. Another thing about being a kid of Poseidon is that we're unpredictable, like the ocean; anything can set us off. I'm not really sure what factors plays a part here, but there are times when someone said something like that, and I would correct them patiently, and there are times when I would snap at them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let it out slowly, the oncoming hurricane receded. "Excuse me, I need to groom my Pegasus." I stalked over to the grooming supplies.

I came back a moment later and heard Percy say, "—a bit snappy. She doesn't mean any of it though." For the rest of the grooming part I ignored them. It's just one of those days when it is just not your best, you know?

Then Hagrid said that the students could ride them. "Ariana, would mind leading them?"

"Sure," I put the supplies back and then climbed unto Levánta expertly. "Since we're flying them, I was actually thinking on leaving two Pegasus behind to keep the students occupied. I was also thinking of bringing five Gryffindors and five Slytherins. Is that fine?"

"Excellent idea!"

"Hey, Sea Breath," said Thalia.

"What, Pine Head?"

"Are you sure you're not Mrs. Wise's kid?"

"She has a point," said Nico.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer her. I took out a pen and paper. "I am thinking of a number between 1 and 50, and you guess which one I'm thinking of. The first five people to get as close to the number gets to ride," I address the Slytherin crowd. "They seemed please with being addressed first Please don't repeat an already said number. And uh, remember what you picked." Then they started to randomly spat out numbers. "Alright. When I call out your number please step forward, and choose your Pegasus. 19, 24, 25, 27 and 32." They did as they were told.

_Hey, Ma'am. Can I stay here with Boss? _Asked Blackjack. I nodded. _Sweet! Awesome, thanks! Can I have a donut?_

"_Percy, Blackjack wants a donut."_

_Hey, can I have one too?_ Asked another one.

_Me too!_ Added a third one. Pretty soon, all of the male Pegasi were asking for one, which made up nearly two-third of the ones present.

I sighed. _"Never mind. The male ones all want a donut."_

"You can pick anyone of the Pegasi but that pure black one," I pointed at Blackjack. "He is off limits, too." I repeated the process with the Gryffindors, while Percy fed the male Pegasi donuts. Seriously, what is it with them and donuts?

* * *

Of course this would happen to me: picking the number one rivals and enemies between the two houses. I sighed. My randomness had picked Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Zabini Blaise from the Slytherin house and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

Yup. Them. I learned very quickly that they hate each other. How? Well, it's simple really. Not within ten minutes into the flight and they were trying to knock the other house off their Pegasus. Of course, they couldn't knock them off physically, but they did it magically. Physically, they don't have the skill to do it. Well, it was only the Slytherin group that was trying to knock the Gryffindors off, since I managed to stop them just before they went into an all out war of Who Can knock The Other House Off Of Their Pegasus The Most.

* * *

_Earlier that morning, I had talked to the Pegasus, while I was grooming Levánta. Zulu, a chocolate brown Pegasus, had told me that he flew around Hogwarts an hour before Levánta and I took off. So naturally I put him in the front. I was in the back, so I can make sure that no accident would happen on the flight. Draco Malfoy was riding him, the same blond haired, grey-eyed __prince—BOY_! Boy from Potions class.

…_What? Why are you looking at me like that? Let me get one thing straight, okay? I don't like him. I mean sure, I won't argue that he's smart and talented and handsome and—stop looking at me like that! He's rude, arrogant, mean and probably have no sense of humor. Honestly! … Oh this is just great. I'm starting to think like a British person now. Next I'll be sipping teas in gardens and speaking with a British accent…I should really get back to the story now._

_As I was saying, I was at the back keeping an eye on things, when a light coming from my left shot at Hermione, which nearly knocked her off her Pegasus and successfully spooked Guido. Luckily, Guido managed to calm down in time to helped Hermione balanced up again. I could hear snickers from the direction of the assaulter._

"_Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded, still in shock._

"_Why you—" Ron and Harry took out their wands to avenge their friends._

"_I will handle it." I interrupted them. They nodded. When you live the life I have, you learn how to speak sharply so that there would be no room for argument in your voice. _

_I went up to Crabbe who was the only one with his wand out. "Why did you do that?"_

"_Because she is a Gryffindor and a filthy mud-blood," barked Parkinson. The Gryffindors gasped and Crabbe and Goyle laughed._

"_I believe I wasn't asking you, Ms. Parkinson," I said. "Well?"_

"_Uh…" was all I got._

"_Hn. Incompetent," I murmured. I told Levánta and Blaze to hold steady as I jumped from my Pegasus to Crabbe's. I could feel the other's eyes on me. "How would you like it, if I knock you off of Blaze?" I grabbed his collar and held him a little off the chestnut-colored Pegasus._

"_I won't do it again!" He said quickly._

"_Make sure that you don't. I'll be watching."_

* * *

And that's how I knew. The Slytherins minus Draco and Blaise were giving me the stink eye. I sighed. Hm, come to think of it, I hardly heard Draco utter a single word. The only time were I heard him speak was at Potions Class. From what I've heard from the Golden Trio the night we met, he usually taunts them whenever he could.

I looked at the others who were busy talking to their own housemates, so I decided to talk to Draco. He looked like he needed somebody to talk to. It has nothing to do with how cute he looks when he's frowning.

"Hey," I greeted. "So, how do you like flying on a Pegasus so far?" He ignored me. "Is the feeling of flying on a Pegasus different from what you feel when you're flying on a broom stick?" I was answered by silence. "You know it's rude to ignore people when they are talking to you." I could hear the crickets chirping. "Hmph! Fine. Suite yourself. I was just trying to be friendly." I said dejectedly.

"Stay away from my Drakie-Poo, you filthy blood traitor!" Screeched Parkinson, who was now flying up to me.

"Drakie-Poo…?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. He doesn't looked too please with being called that. I chuckled. "I'm going to start calling you Drakie-Poo from now on." He glared at me, which is next to nothing compared to the death glares I've received from the monsters and Titans, all of whom my friends and I thwarted the plans of something or another.

"Hey, Anime Freak!"

I looked back to see Percy riding towards me with Blackjack. "What, Blue Weirdo?" I call him because as you all know, he obsessed over the color blue to the point of having blue food. I might as well turn him blue.

"Hagrid said to come back. You've been gone a long time," he answered.

"We have?" I always loose track of time whenever I'm flying with Levánta.

"Yeah. Almost the entire period."

"Oh. Well, then we should go back then."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the fourth chapter, and a little bit of Draco and Ariana moment in the end. I apologized for taking so long to update; I had a little uh, writer's block. Anyways, please no flamers, just constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

A boy stopped in front of a wall. He paced in front of it three times and the wall opened. Draco Malfoy stepped in and frowned. The room was filled with useless broken things; he didn't saw how this would help him in his mission. He browsed through the objects quickly but carefully, searching for that one cabinet. He quickly grew annoyed with the broken record that was playing the same thing over and over again as he tossed a green apple up and down on his palm while he searched.

Draco stopped. He had that feeling that the answer was very near. He frowned once more for not seeing it. Draco turned and saw a shape covered with a dusty and dirty curtain. He pulled it off. At last, he found what he was searching for.

For the next three months that was our schedule. Nothing out of the ordinary happened over those past months, very normal and peaceful. Well, as normal and peaceful as it could get when you're a demigod going to a wizard school in London. And that worried me. As a daughter of one of the Big Three with almost seven years of experience, nothing peaceful ever happens for three consecutive months.

I didn't dare to mention this to others because I'm afraid I might ruin it. At least, that's what the half of me that wants a normal life wants. The other half wants the opposite because it got boring. Man, if I feel this way, I wonder what Clarisse is feeling. Note to self: ask Clarisse to spar.

"So are you planning on trying out for Quidditch?" asked Nico.

I snorted. "Did you just seriously ask me that question?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you decide to try it out."

"The day I go flying without riding a Pegasus is the day our dear cousin stops spouting bad poetry." I responded. "Thalia, are you joining?" She gave me the I-can't-believe-you-even-asked-me-that look. I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you got over your fear. Which, by the way, is ironic seeing as your father rules the sky."

Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and I talked about random things, as we walked to the Quidditch field. Somehow we started from movies and went to food to music to Quidditch. Don't even ask how we went from music to Quidditch, because I have no clue whatsoever.

We got to the field minutes later as the team was starting their drill session. I wasn't surprise that the Stoll brothers were auditioning. I was suddenly worried for the other team. They were both trying out for the roll of the Beater, since the Weasley twins decided to concentrate more on starting their own joke shop. However, there were some players that I was surprise to see in the try-outs, mainly Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I didn't expect Ron to be a person who would be into this kind of thing; he looks like the type of person who doesn't want to deal with the pain of this game. I can see Harry doing this but not as a captain; he just doesn't have that aura around him.

The players took their field and the drill commenced. Ron's rival for the keeper spot was doing a great job of protecting the goalie. And eyeing Hermione. I forgot what his name was; let's call him Guy 1, shall we? Wow, even here Aphrodite is messing with people's love life. Ron was . . . well . . . doing ok I guess. He kept the ball out but without any finesse. If I were the captain, Ron was off of my list. Oh look, he nearly fell off of his broomstick. Oh well.

I turned to Annabeth as she was discussing her plans for Capture the Flag this upcoming Friday. Katie, Nico, Thalia, Percy and I were on her team while Piper, Leo, Lou Ellen, Travis, Connor and Will was on Clarisse's team. Normally, Annabeth tries to get as many as she can but since all the children of the Big Three were on her side, she was fine with having one less than the enemy.

"The borders will still remain the same, which would be the hiking trail. Nico, you help Ariana protect the flag; Thalia and Katie, you two distract the other team while Percy and I…" I tuned her out seeing as I don't really need to hear the rest of it.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione muttered something under her breath. I looked over at the field and saw Guy 1 moved to the side, letting a beater fly past him and unto the goal. He looked so confused and probably was. I looked again at Hermione and saw her tried to hide her smile. She saw me looking at her and she blushed as I raised my eyebrow accusingly at her. I shook my head and paid attention to Annabeth once more.

" . . . flag and run over to our side. Clear?" Percy nodded.

"Mm-hm." I yawned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. I'm going to bed early. See ya."

Remember when I said that a part of me wants the school year to stay peaceful and the other part wants something to happen? Well, it seems that that the non-peaceful part gets its wish. I dreamt that I was in a very dark room. It was not one of that it's-dark-because-there's-hardly-any-light-on. It was because it's-dark-because-everything-was-brown-gray-and-black.

A woman in an emerald green dress paced back and forth across the room. Even with her graying hair, she looked beautiful. A man dressed in black sat on a chair as he watched the woman.

"He is just a boy," said the woman worriedly. "He should never have to do this."

"The Dark Lord has chosen him to do his will, Narcissa. We can't change his mind without him killing our son," said the man.

"Lucius, he is just a _boy_. Kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts? He should never have to do this kind of thing. What if he fails? What if he'll be found out? Our son could be thrown in Azkaban or worse!"

"He will be fine. Severus will help him."

The scenes changed. This time I was someone else in a forest, the Forbidden Forest to be exact. I looked at a necklace before me. It was beautiful; it had intricate metal patterns with sea-green stones. I lifted it with the elevation spell and made it touched the nearest living creature, which happens to be a dear. Instantly, the dear drop dead.

That morning I told Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico my dream.

"Someone is planning to kill the Headmaster!"

"Unless I heard wrong in my dream, then yes. Someone is planning to kill the Headmaster."

"And Snape is helping him?" I nodded. "We need to tell Dumbledore."

"What? You already know?" said Thalia.

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore. He was about to continue when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Severus Snape walked in. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus. Yes, come in, come in." Snape walked farther into the room eyeing us suspiciously. "I have never really been truthful with the staff members, and I called you here to tell you." Dumbledore proceeded to tell him our true heritage and why we are here. Needless to say, Professor Snape was shocked.

"You mean to tell me that they are half-bloods?" asked Snape.

"The preferred term is demigods," I said.

He ignored me and continued on, "And they're here to help defeat the Dark Lord?"

"That's right," Dumbledore nodded. "That's not all. They have dreams that sometimes let them see what's going to happen in the future or what is happening presently. They also have an oracle."

"Like Trelawney."

"Trelawney would've been a better oracle if she stop making false predictions. You'll know that a prediction/prophecy is true if the one who delivered it doesn't remember what it is," said Annabeth.

"Or if it's a dream," added Nico.

"Or if it's a dream," confirmed Annabeth.

"Right," said Dumbledore. "And Ariana here had a dream about your godchild's mission." Snape raised his eyebrow at me. I looked him in the eye and raised my eyebrow in a do-you-have-a-problem-with-me manner. I know, I know. That's not how I should treat a teacher, but seriously? His godchild's mission ended my peaceful moment. Dumbledore turned to us, "I haven't been truthful with you either. Professor Snape had been working as a double agent for me." Our eyebrows disappeared to our hairlines.

"Double agent?" said Percy.

"Impressive," I said. "Not many can handle the task of being a double agent. Either they break under pressure or they're found out and killed."

"Not bad for a guy," commented Thalia.

Snape raised his eyebrows at her. "She's the lieutenant of the Hunters," said Percy as if what he said was self-explanatory, which it was. Snape was confused even more.

"The Hunters are the hand maidens of Lady Artemis. They are immortal unless they are killed in battle or they break their oath," explained Annabeth farther.

"And that is?"

"To swear off men for as long as we live," answered Thalia.

"But you're-"

"In the company of men? I know. Lady Artemis granted me permission for this quest. Besides, we could have the company of men, it's just that we're not allowed to fall in love with them."

"Her not acknowledging any men in this school who is not relative is probably the warmest greeting they could get," said Nico.

"What's the worst?"

We looked at each other. "Their typical greeting is when Lady Artemis turns them into jackalopes and have the Hunters shoot them, or it could be just the latter part," Percy answered. Snape's eyes widened.

"I have a question. It is a little bit off topic, but is there by any chance that there is Starbucks here?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's cold, and I have a sudden craving for a Pumpkin Spiced Latte."

My friends shook their heads. "So, about the dream?"

"Wait. So there is no Starbucks here?" I asked.

"No, there's no Starbucks here Ariana," replied Thalia. "I swear. Your stomach is a black hole."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens then," said Dumbledore.

"But-"

The headmaster put his hand up to stop Annabeth from saying something. "I've already told Snape to do his godchild's mission for him if he couldn't do it. If I don't die, the Voldemort would find it suspicious and he might target the boy's family. You may now go back to your dorm rooms."

His tone left no room for argument, so we had to follow. The others went one way and I went the other. "Where are you going, Sis?"

"To Starbucks."

"I thought I said that there is no Starbucks here," said a confused Thalia.

"You did. I'm going to go out to the mortal world to get some. See you later, alligators."


	6. Chapter 6

Strolling down Hyde Park, I took a sip from my Pumpkin Spiced Latte. Everything was coated lightly with snow, maybe and inch or two. Levánta was following along the tree lines; another thing you need to know about my Pegasus was that she blends in with the snow very well. That's how white she was. I continued to admire the scenery while I strolled down the pavement. I felt like I'm forgetting something, but I couldn't remember what . . . Oh well.

Draco Malfoy entered Potions class and headed to his designated table shared with Percy, Ariana and Annabeth. Noticing that a certain black haired, green-eyed girl wasn't there, he frowned. Catching himself, he forced his face to look as emotionless as possible.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Stoll and Mr. Stoll have you seen Ms. Jackson?" asked Professor Slughorn. Said people looked at each other. It was then that the other students noticed that the unpredictable girl wasn't in the room.

"No, sir," answered Percy. "We saw her this morning, but we don't know where she's at, at the moment." He, Annabeth, and Nico twitched slightly, annoyed that she wasn't back yet.

Draco Malfoy's head tilted to the side. _I wonder she could be, _he thought.

"Oh, shame," said Slughorn. "I was going to ask her something. Oh, well. It could wait. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, please see me after class. Now for today's lesson . . ."

As class continued, Draco was getting more and more anxious. Surely, Ariana was just talking to a teacher and lost track of time, right? It couldn't be that she was attacked at the Forbidden Forest, right? Draco saw her went into it and headed for where the Pegasi were being kept earlier this morning. Knowing the danger that lurked there, even more so now, now that the Dark Lord was back, he couldn't help but worry. It hadn't taken long until he was glancing at the door every so often, hoping for her to appear.

Finally, his prayers were answered. At the last thirty minutes of class, she walked through the door, holding a cup in her hand. Draco let out a breath that he hadn't knew he was holding.

"Ah, Ms. Jackson, my dear," greeted Slughorn. "You're finally here."

Draco stared as Ariana smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Professor. I was getting something hot to drink, since it's cold. And seeing that I still had time, I went for a walk. Long story short, I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"No matter. Go to your station and get to work. I'm sure your friends can fill you in," said Slughorn. "Oh, and please stay after class, Ariana. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Ariana nodded. "Of course, Professor." She flashed him a smile and went to her table like she was asked. Draco immediately went back to his potion but listened to their conversation.

"Where were you, Coral Brain?" Draco frowned slightly at the degrading nickname that the girl Annabeth called Ariana.

He snuck a glance at Ariana to see her reaction. To his surprise, she just rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow in an amused way. "What? Didn't you hear me? I was getting something hot to drink, took a walk and lost track of time, Book Worm."

"Aren't you done with your drink yet?" asked Percy.

"My latte's hot. If I chug it down, I'll burn myself. Besides, even if I could chug it down, it tastes better if I drink it slowly," replied Ariana. "Now stop asking me pointless questions and tell me what to do." Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes and told her.

Draco turned back to his potion and couldn't fight the small smile appearing on his lips.

Friday night came, and all of us demigods were at the Hearth (that's what we call our common room now), sulking. In Clarisse's case, she was attacking a dummy repeatedly to the point that if I hadn't known better, I never would've thought that it was a dummy. Normally each and every one of us would be excited because it's Capture the Flag night. But as it turned out, we're not allowed to have our annual game since Moldy-what's-his-face was up and around. You might be thinking, 'They've broken many rules now to do whatever they want, so why should this time be any different?' Well, my answer was that Dumbledore IM'd Chiron and said centaur made us promise on the River Styx to not do Capture the Flag without permission or at least not until Moldywart's stopped; and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I break that oath. So here we were, at the Hearth, cursing two really old-aged people. Or rather a really old man and a really old centaur. In my case, I was cursing the idiots who were stupid enough coughleopercynicocough to mention our tradition to the Headmaster of this castle.

With nothing to do, I decided to take a walk in the castle, more specifically towards the Astronomy tower. On the way there, I stopped by the kitchen for a hot chocolate drink with marshmallows, which the working elves happily gave me. I don't get why they were so happy all the time.

I arrived at the tower and found that none other than Draco Malfoy was already occupying it. "Is there room for one more?" He mustn't have heard me approached since he jumped and spun with that deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. In addition to that, he had flicked his wand and a wave of magic hit my cup causing me to drop it. "Aw, now look what you did. You made me drop my hot chocolate, and it was a perfectly good chocolate too," I complained and then pointed at him. "You owe me a hot chocolate."

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Huh?"

"I asked you if there is still room for one more," I reminded him, forgetting about the chocolate accident. For now. "Oh," was his smart reply. "Well, is there?"

"I guess," he answered.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You guess? It's either a yes or a no, Draco."

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "What did you call me?"

"Draco," I replied. "That is your name, right? Why?"

"It's nothing. Never mind," Draco shook his head. I stared at him, waiting for his reply. He looked back at me, confused, and I once again raised my eyebrow. "Oh! Right. Um, yeah, there's room for one more."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Took you long enough," I said as I walked and stopped beside him. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed a small gift ornament. As soon as I untied the ribbon, the gift turned into a cup of hot chocolate. I had two in case something happens. You can never be too prepared. Hehe!

Draco raised one eyebrow at me questioningly. "What?" I asked. "You still owe me a hot chocolate. Don't think that you're off the hook just because I had another one saved."

He shook his head at me, and gestured towards my drink. "Is that any good?"

I took a sip. "Mm-hm. Do you want to taste?" He shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt." He took the cup from my hands brought it to his lips. "Careful, it's hot," I warned.

He took a sip and then said, "It's good. What is it?"

I blinked at him, wondering if he was messing with me. But, with the look he was giving me, he wasn't. "You . . . never had hot chocolate before, have you?" Draco shook his head. "It's a muggle drink called Hot Chocolate." He wrinkled his nose at the word 'muggle'. "You can have it any time you want, but traditionally, it's drank during cold weather, especially during winter."

"What's it like? Living with muggles I mean," he said.

"It's not bad actually," I answered his questions. "They have cool technologies that helps them with day to day things. Like my iPod for instance."

"Tek . . . nawlahgees?" He said the word slowly, as if it was foreign to him. Given the fact that he's a pureblooded wizard in high society, he probably was.

"Mm-hm. Yeah. It's kind of like their way of communicating, entertainment and/or transportation," I explained. "Instead of using owls to send messages, they use phones, computers and the post office." I fished my phone out from my boot and showed it to him. "This is a cellphone, or just phone for short. Don't drop it."

Draco fiddled with the keys on my phone. "What are these for?" He asked while pressing random buttons. I told him the functions of said buttons and other muggle things.

Once I finished telling him about the muggle world, we were silent. I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he wanted to ask more about the muggle world, but he didn't know what to ask. Finally, he broke the silence with a question that I wasn't expecting at all, "What you do if you were told do something you don't want to do?"

"Simple. I won't do it."

"But what if your parents' life are on the line? Will you still not do it?"

"Well then, I will just have to find another way to keep my parents safe while still not doing what that person wants me to do."

Three days later, word got out that Katie Bell was cursed due to the necklace that was given to her. She was lucky it that she's still alive; that necklace was suppose to kill her. At least, that's what Snape had said. The inside people (McGonagall, Snape, the demigods and the Golden Trio) were the only ones that knew the truth, which was it was meant for the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We told the other demigods to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Other than that, everyone went on with his or her daily life. Of course, everyone except Katie's closest friends.

Katie's incident hadn't even deterred Slughorn from having his dinner 'party' Wednesday night. In fact, I had a feeling Slughorn was having a grand time during dinner. He had asked what Hermione's parents' jobs (they were dentists) were dangerous, and she answered "No. It's not dangerous." She then goes on about how one client bit the finger of her father and tries to make people laugh, but failed epically.

After a moment of awkward silence, Slughorn turned to Percy and I. "So Ms. Jackson and Mr. Jackson, what do your parents do for a living in the muggle world?"

"Our mother is a writer and is currently working on her novel. Our biological father was a Marine Biologist, and our step-father is an English teacher at the school that Ariana and I used to go to," answered Percy. Ha! Marine Biologist my butt. That was our automatic response if anyone asked us about our parents.

"Oh? What happened between your biological father and your mother? And what exactly is a Marine Biologist?" asked Slughorn.

"Our father was lost at sea at one of his expeditions," I answered, faking a sad tone. Again, it was an automatic response. "A marine biologist is someone who studies aquatic life."

"I see. I'm really sorry," said Slughorn. Percy and I smiled sadly. "And what about you, Ms. Chase? What do your parents do in the muggle world?"

Annabeth straightened up in her chair. "Both of my parents are Historians, meaning they know more about the past than what most _muggles_ knew. My father teaches at a university specializing on planes and war while my mother focuses on Greek mythology."

I snorted quietly and mumbled, "That's an understatement." She stomped on my foot under the table. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound.

"Interesting. Tell me, what exactly is a University?" I tuned Annabeth out as she explained the muggles form of education and focused on my dessert. Most of the wizards, meaning the purebloods, were surprised that muggle studies are longer than wizard studies.

"Thank you all for coming," said Slughorn as he was waving goodbye at us.

"Thank you for inviting us, Professor Slughorn," thanked Annabeth. We turned and left.

"Well, that was uneventful," I commented as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Tell me about it," agreed Percy.

"I was almost tempted to say a monster's name during dinner to make it more interesting," I said.

"It could've been worse," said Annabeth as she walked through the door to the Hearth.

Percy and I looked at each other. "Worse?" asked Percy.

"Pray tell, how it could've been worse," I said.

"Well, I . . . uh, um . . . oh shut up," said Annabeth.

I shook my head. "Normally I would say something about you being speechless which is rare but that dinner party drained the living life out of me. So I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I heard Annabeth and Percy say 'goodnight' as I walked to my bedroom early. Besides, I don't want to be around if they started making out. After I pictured the scene in my mind, a shudder ran through my body.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my gift to you. I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Please no flamers, just constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Clang. Chunk. Thud. _The Hearth was like the practice field back at camp. The furniture was charmed to float in order to avoid being destroyed to say the least. Percy lunged forward and brought Riptide down to my shoulder. Instinctively, I raised Hayate up to block just before Riptide could hit me. Seeing my opening, I disarmed him using the technique Luke taught us during our first year at camp. Riptide flew from Percy's hand and clang unto the ground. Pointing Hayate at his neck, I panted, "Yield." Percy tensed as if he was about to leap out of the way but couldn't due to the fact that his back was to the wall. I smirked at him as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

I let him out and took a look around the room. Half of it was being used as an archery range and the other half was used for sword practice. I know, I know. You're thinking, "Isn't that dangerous though?" Well, my answer is that Lou Ellen used magic to make an invisible wall between the two sides to stop any stray arrows or to stop demigods from stepping into the range. Since Capture the Flag night was cancelled, we demigods decided to make Saturday our practice day. We might be in a wizard school that does no sports beside Quidditch, we still have to keep in shape throughout the year.

A few paces from Percy and me, Piper was owning Leo with Katoptris against his sword; Will and Thalia were having an archery contest to see who's better while the others were watching as said demigods shot an arrow after another. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Annabeth jogging towards us after she bettered Clarisse in their spar. "Who won?"

I answered cheekily, "The score now is 37-36 in favor of me." Only in single sword sparring were we able to be equal. In double sword sparring, however, I have a clear lead: 30-0. "That's twice in a row now, Perce. Are you going soft on me?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the shadows at our wall that thickened. A moment later, Nico di Angelo appeared. I sighed. "Is it really that hard to use a door, Nico?"

"I could," he replied. "But that's too long of a walk. Anyways, while I was roaming the castle, I had a run in with the 'Golden Trios.'" Nico draw quotation marks around the Golden Trios in the air. "They saw me talking to one of the ghosts here in the castle, Peeves I think, and over heard him calling me Lord. They asked me, well, more specifically Hermione confronted me, about that." I stared at him while Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "I told them off, and Ron started to 'threaten' me into telling them what they wanted to know. And by threatened, I meant them selling us out to the Headmaster."

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. "Really?" Nico nodded. I chuckled. "Wow.

"Luckily for me, McGonagall interrupted and told me that Dumbledore called me into his office," he continued.

"What did Dumbledore want?" asked Percy.

* * *

"So why did you call us here for?" asked Travis.

"Yeah," added Connor. "We were busy pranking first years with Fred and George." After having finish their training, the two went off to find the Weasley twins and prank others.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked around. The Hearth was now put back to place as the demigods sat around the fire for a meeting. Well, some stood including me.

"Nico has an announcement to make," said Annabeth.

Nico nodded and started, "Dumbledore called me into his office earlier and—"

"Oooohhh," said the Stoll brothers. "Nico was in troubleeee."

The people that sat beside them slapped the two doppelgangers upside the head. Nico nodded his thanks. "Thank you, Katie and Piper." The two girls inclined their heads. "As I was saying, Dumbledore called me into his office today and said that we should tell them our true heritage soon."

"So soon?" asked Lou Ellen.

"He also said that we should start training the wizards our ways of fighting."

"Tch! Good luck with that, Punk," scoffed Clarisse.

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"I meant that these wizards aren't really that strong."

"And how would you know that?" acquired Percy.

"Because I had a fight with that Pansy girl. She annoyed me, so I punched her in the face."

"Oh yeah," said Nico. "I heard something about that."

"She retaliated by telling Snape what happened. I got away with it though," said Clarisse smugly.

"It's probably because Snape knows our secret," said Annabeth.

"Snape knows?" asked Will.

"Oops," I said. "I guess we forgot to mention that."

"How did he found out?" asked Leo as he was playing with pipe cleaners and a rubber band. He's seriously ADHD even by demigod standards.

"Anyways," said Nico after Annabeth explained. "Back to the point."

"What were we talking about again?" asked Percy.

I blinked at him. "Really?"

"ADHD remember?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Back to the point please?" asked Annabeth.

As I watched them trying to get back to the task at hand (keyword: try), I felt eyes boring into my head. I looked out from the window that I was leaning against on and saw Draco staring at me. I gave him a grin and waved. He mimicked me. Thalia came over as she saw me waved and asked, "Whom are you waving to?" She stopped beside me and saw Draco. She frowned. "You do realize that his family are Death Eaters, right?" She must have noticed our friendliness towards each other.

I glared at her and snapped, "I know that! Don't you think that I don't?"

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Just be careful, okay?" I stiffened. Thalia and I both knew that she hadn't meant physically careful.

I looked away. As she walked off, I murmured to no one, "He's not that bad."

* * *

Christmas was quickly coming, and we demigods had gotten permission from Dumbledore to go back to America for the break. We planned to leave right after the Quidditch game between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins next Friday. Percy and I entered the Mess hall and walked towards Nico who was talking to Clarisse who looked like she was about to gut him and feed his remains to her father's pets. Draco was sitting a few seats away from them eating alone. I caught his eye and nodded slightly in a greeting in which he returned.

"Hey, Nico," Percy called.

He turned around, "Oh, hey Ariana, hey Percy. What's up?"

"Mom said that she's okay with you staying with us over break," I said. At the corner of my eye, I saw Draco's eye flashed for a second before it was gone, so I thought I was only imagining things.

"Really? Awesome!"

"You're staying with Princess and Prissy over break?" asked Clarisse.

"It's Percy," corrected my brother.

"Whichever."

"You know, if I hadn't known better, I bet you were Mr. D."

Clarisse stood up, indignant. "Take that back, Punk!"

"No," said Percy.

"Why you—"

"OH! Kay! So . . . what are your plans for Christmas, Clarisse?" I asked, quickly interrupting her, as she was getting ready to leap over the table and attack him.

Lips still in a snarl, she spat out, "I'm going back to camp away from this prissy right here." She stood up and left for her first class of the day.

I sighed and shook my head. "You really need to stop doing that, Percy. Someday, I'm sure, that that mouth of yours is going to be the end of you."

"I agree with her," said Nico before taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Yeah, well, that time hasn't come yet, so I'm not really worried about that," he said as he reached for a bagel.

"You know, if I hadn't known better, I would've assume that you and Clarisse like each other," I commented. Orange juice exploded out from Nico's mouth and nose as Percy choked on a piece of bagel that he stole from Nico. My brother began hitting his chest with his fist, while coughing.

I wrinkled my nose I disgust. "Ew, that's gross Nico."

He grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose and mouth with it. "Aw man! That _burns_!" Nico shut his eyes and hold his nose, as if to block the pain away. "What in _Zeus's name_ were you _thinking_ when you said that?" Thunder boomed in the distance. Nico and I rolled our eyes.

Percy managed to get that piece of bagel stuck in his trachea out and into his esophagus. "Yeah, sis. Seriously, I can't believe you even said that."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I'm just stating my observations, alright? Sue me."

"I would," said Percy. "But I don't have the money to do that, and besides, I know I wouldn't win the case anyways. So, that would be just a waste of time and money."

I blinked. "Really Percy?" said Nico at the same time I said "Really Brother?"

"Well, you said to sue you and I just . . . never mind."

Nico stared at him as I shook my head. "I wonder about your mental capabilities sometimes, Percy," Nico commented.

"I'm with him on this one," I agreed. "Well, I better get something to eat before class starts."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's late and all but Happy New Year! So yeah. This one is just a filler chapter because I felt like my story is going way too fast. So, I decided to space it out I guess. Oh! And before I forget, I changed Ariana's sword names; so instead of Amaya and Asami, it's Hayate and Tsunami. In that order. Over time, I realized that Amaya and Asami are rather an inappropriate name for swords. Anyways, feel free to leave comments and constructive criticisms, but please no flamers. I don't own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter sadly. Au revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Vanishing Cabinet again. He opened it and placed a green apple inside. After he shut the door close, he brought up his wand and murmured a spell. After a moment, he opened the Vanishing Cabinet to find it empty. He closed it once more and murmured the spell twice. He smirked when he opened the Cabinet and saw the green apple that was nearly perfect.

With my chin resting on my palm, I sighed as Professor Slughorn reminded us about the 30-inches essay on something-or-other (which I haven't even started yet) that was due three days from now. While the students were bolting out of the room when class was dismissed, I was still gathering my things. The only ones that stuck around were Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Draco. I wasn't really surprised with Draco since I usually left before him.

"What's up with you?" asked Percy.

"You're so sluggish today," added Annabeth.

"I haven't had my daily caffeine yet," I answered.

"So that's why you look like the walking dead?" asked Nico.

"Mm-Hm," I nodded. "Question, should I get the Cinnamon Dolce Latte today or the Vanilla Spiced Latte?"

They shrugged. "I don't drink Latte, so I don't know what to pick," said Percy.

"That's very helpful Percy."

"Get the cinnamon one," suggested Nico.

I nodded. "Since you're Italian Nico, I trust your judgment. Anyways, you guys go ahead. I need my caffeine before I deal with Hagrid's pets for the day." They nodded and left for their next class.

The hallway to the kitchen was empty, which hadn't surprised me since everyone was in class. Once I reached the Bowl of Fruits painting, I tickled the pear, turning it into a doorknob. I opened the magical door and found an elf standing before me.

"Hello, Ms. Ariana Jackson. I'm Dobby," he greeted cheerily. "Can I get you anything?"

"Er, yeah. Um, would you mind making me a Cinnamon Dolce Latte?" I requested.

"Yes, of course, Miss! Please wait right there."

Once he was gone, I sighed. "You know, you could walk _with_ me instead of _behind_ me like a stalker, Draco."

I turned around and saw Draco coming out from the statue that he was hiding behind. He grinned sheepishly, "How did you know that I was there?"

"Instinct."

"Well, in that case, you have really great instincts."

I laughed. "You have no idea. My instinct saved my butt numerous times in numbers of occasions." For a moment there, I thought I saw concern in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came that I must have imagined it. "So why were you following me?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't really want to go to that class, so I decided to follow you."

"Really? I actually find that class to be fun, if you ask me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Those things are dangerous. They could kill you."

I laughed. Oh Draco, if only you knew what my life was like. As soon as I stopped laughing, Dobby came back with my latte. "Here you go, Ms. Jackson." He looked behind me, before I could say thanks, his eyes widened with fear. "Mr. Malfoy," he bowed.

"Dobby," sneered Draco.

Sensing that a storm was about to come, I said a quick thanks to Dobby and dragged Draco out of there. Once we were out of earshot, I asked, "You know him?"

He nodded. "He used to be my family's house elf before that _saint_ _Potter_ set him free," Draco spat.

"About that," I said. "Why are you both at each other's throat all the time?"

"He and little group always get the attention. Even if they break the rules every single year, they still manage to stay in Hogwarts."

"In other words, you're jealous that they have all of the attention." He hadn't responded so my guess was that I was correct. I looked straight ahead. "Attention isn't all that good you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I am willing to bet my life that the attention they get is from Voldemort trying to kill them, more specifically Harry."

He shrugged. "I guess I understand what you are trying to say." He took a sip of the latte when I offered him some. The ends of his lips turned up. "That's good."

"Amazing isn't it?" I agreed as I took the cup back. "Are you going to Slughorn's Christmas party this Wednesday?"

"No. I'm not. It's stupid."

"You're not? Shame, I was thinking of asking you to be my date for that." I tried to beat down the disappointment building up in me. Keyword: tried. The silent walk to Hagrid's class was the most awkward experience I've ever had in my life.

I hissed as Piper yanked the brush through my hair. "Stay still!" scolded Katie as she tried to apply the silver eye shadow. "It's not my fault if Piper pulls on my hair." Katie rolled her eyes and continued working on my eyelids. I never knew Piper and Katie were talented in makeup and hairdos. Well, Piper I expected since her mother was Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, but Katie? That threw me off.

After what seemed like hours, they were finally done. When I looked into the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. My hair was up in a half ponytail held by the green metal flower clip with pearl in the middle that Paul gave me for Christmas. I had light makeup on, and surprisingly, I don't look like a clown. I've seen enough girls in Goode that wore a _ton_ makeup that I sometimes wonder if they were clowns promoting a circus show or something.

They smiled as I murmured, "Thanks." I walked down to the Hearth and found all of the demigods minus Piper and Katie waiting. Thalia threw me an amused glance, "You became their prisoner, too?"

I nodded. "Greetings, fellow inmate." She and everyone in the room were victims to Katie and Piper. And when I said everyone, I meant _everyone_; the guys weren't even spared. We girls had our hair done in a way we normally don't do, and we have a light makeup on. Even Clarisse had one. The guys were in tuxes and suits and had their hair styled with a little bit of gel.

"I thought I would never see the day were you girls would be wearing makeup," commented Nico.

"I thought I would never see the day where you guys would be wearing a tux," I replied.

"Touché."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Katie as she came down with Piper.

"I suppose it's too late to back out now, right?" asked Thalia.

"Yup!" replied Katie, popping the 'P.'

"Well," said Thalia as she got up from the couch. "If you can't beat 'em you might as well join 'em. Let's go. The faster we get this done, the faster I can get out of this constricting dress."

The first thing that came into my mind when I entered the party room was old. Everything was outdated, from the décor to the lights to the men's "dress robes." Even the old Olympus looks newer than this crap, and that is saying something.

"You're mother would have a heart attack if she sees what the men are wearing," I whispered to Piper.

"You're telling me," she agreed. "I'm not into fashion that much but this is ridiculous."

"At least the girls' dresses are good," I added. They nodded their heads. "I'm going to go over to the refreshments and eat what's edible. Later."

"You'd eat anything, even if it's not edible," murmured Percy.

Thalia, Piper, Clarisse and I stood at the balcony with drinks in our hands. Katie and Annabeth went to dance with their boyfriends, Travis and Connor, Lou Ellen mingled with the other wizards, sharing spells and whatnots and the other guys, well, did their own things.

Well, to be more accurate, I stood there while my three friends surrounded me like a wolf.

"Okay. Spill it," demanded Piper.

"Spill what exactly?" I asked.

"You know!" said Clarisse. "What's going on between you and the Slytherin Prince?"

I stiffened. Almost immediately, my guard was up. "Slytherin Prince? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Ariana," interjected Thalia. "We've seen the way you two interact with each other."

I raised my eyebrow. "We interact with each other the way classmates should interact."

Piper raised her eyebrow. "Really? Classmates don't sneak off every Friday night and be gone _together_ for a long period of time."

I scoffed. "Well, maybe I'm part of a club."

"The only club this school has is Quidditch," retorted Clarisse, deadpanned.

"Well?" insisted Thalia.

I sighed, knowing that there's no way out of this one. "It's nothing. We are just _friends._ There is nothing going on between the two of us." My hand tightened on the glass that I was holding as the liquid in it swirled like a whirlpool. The truth hurts but what could I do? Draco was a wizard on a mission for Voldemort (yes, I knew that he is the boy in my dreams) and I was a demigod on a mission to stop Voldemort. I smiled bitterly. A well planned game, Aphrodite, a well planned game.

"Nothing?" said Piper. Apparently, they hadn't noticed my change in attitude. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And as my mother's daughter, I can feel that he has feelings for you. I know that the feeling is mutual."

Cheesy as it sounds, my heart skipped a beat as my breath got caught. Maybe there can be still hope for us. Before I could open my mouth to reply, Professor Snape showed up. "I have news for you four to tell your cousins."

Straight to the point, isn't he? "Well, hello to you too, Professor. Has your evening been lovely? I must say that mine has been _wonderful._"

He frowned at my sarcasm. "Dumbledore is gone on a trip. I can't say where. He'll be gone until the end of the term. That is all." He turned and left us staring at him.

"He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?" commented Clarisse.

"Neither do you," said Piper. Clarisse just shrugged.

"I guess we better tell the others," suggested Thalia.

"You guys go. I'll be turning in early. I'm exhausted." Without waiting for a response, I slipped pass them and into the crowd.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was having a bit of a writer's block, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am currently working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it up sometime this week, tomorrow at the earliest. But please don't hold your breaths; I don't want to be responsible for any of your deaths ;-P Please tell me if you guys see any errors in it since I hadn't proofread it at all. Feel free to give constructive criticisms and please no flamers. I don't own the Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson books. See ya, chickas! . . . chickos if you're a guy. (does that word even exist?) . . . Oh! Before I forget. If you guys have read the chapter that has Umbridge in it, you've read the wrong version. I just uploaded the right one. Sorry about all the confusion. I hope you guys enjoy the right version.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a head's up. This chapter is 99.9% romance. And if you're not fan of a french kisses, well. . . too bad. Just kidding. If you don't like it, you can skip from **His tongue **to **They stayed**. You can start reading from** They stayed **actually**. **Enjoy ;P**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked in the corridors of Hogwarts hoping to run into a certain black haired, green eyed exchanged female student. After getting caught that filthy squib, Filch, he was dragged to Slughorn's party. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of her, but unfortunately for him, she wasn't there. What's worse was that Snape reminded him about his mission. After a lengthy discussion (argument was more liked it), Draco managed to escape his professor. Now he's looking for _her_.

Ariana Jackson . . . A tingle went down his spine. Just thinking about her made his heart ache with yearning. Each moment that he spent with her did nothing but only intensified the feeling. He knew that he shouldn't be fancying someone while he's trying to please the Dark Lord, but he just couldn't help himself. There was something about her that intrigued him, brought him in. And slowly but surely, he gave in to them. From the moment that he had set eyes on her, he knew that she was trouble. He knew that if he got involved with her, something bad would happen. If it were another time, perhaps the years before this, that she had transferred, he might have acted on those feelings earlier. He wouldn't have care for which house she was put in as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff (Merlin, those people are such goody two shoes) and that she was a pure blood. But no, she had to move this year. And now, he's struggling between his duties as a Death Eater and his feelings for Ariana. If there was a love goddess out there, then she must be having a good time laughing her butt off at his predicament.

He sighed, running his hands through his tidy hair and looked up. Draco's expression turned that of a surprise. Somehow his feet dragged him to the Astronomy Tower. But what surprised him more is that the very person of his thoughts was standing in front of him with her back to him. He walked up to her while he took off his jacket. Once he reached her, he draped it over her shoulders. He noticed that she stiffened slightly.

"You looked cold," commented Draco. She relaxed once again. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party? Not that I have anything against you being here."

Ariana smiled. "I needed some air. It was a bit too crowded for my own liking. Besides, you were right, it was stupid." She turned to face him fully and smile. "And thank you, for the jacket I mean."

Draco felt his face heated up when her lips curved up at him. That was when he got a better look at her. Ariana's face was slightly powered with make up; her lips were stained glossy red and eyelashes longer and thicker than normal. Her purple eye shadow that matched her dress made her eyes more vibrant than before. She wore a one-shoulder that hugged her curves gently. It stopped a good few inches before her knee and had slight ruffles on the hem. Her feet were adorned with silver heels that gave her four inches in height. All in all, she was stunning, more so than usual.

Then a realization came to him. If she affected him this much, he wondered how many guys she affected at the party; he wondered how many guys flirted with her at the party. His hands formed tight fists, his jaw clenched and he nearly saw red. The very thought made his blood boil with anger and jealousy. Oh, how he wished he were there to keep the others away. Ariana was his and his alone.

"Draco?" Ariana's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him with half-concerned, half-confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Nothing." He wondered how long he had been staring at her. He looked away for a moment then looked back at her. "Would you like to dance?"

She tilted her head at him making her more endearing. "There's no music though."

"Do you need music to sing?" He asked, referring to the time that she sang a Greek lullaby to him while they were spending time together one Friday night.

"Singing and dancing are two completely different things," she argued.

Draco rolled his eyes and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me, Ariana."

After a moment of silence, she smiled and placed her hand into his. Draco stepped closer and positioned his other hand on the small of her back while Ariana laid her free hand on his shoulder. Together, they dance in sync as if they had practiced this a million times.

He stared intensely into her sea-green eyes as she does the same. "You look very beautiful tonight, Ariana"

Her eyes brightened at his compliment while her cheeks reddened. "Thank you Draco."

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Ariana." He swore she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

As they danced in silence under the moon, Draco kept staring at her stained lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked, he wondered if they were . . . no. He shook and berated himself mentally. He shouldn't be thinking these kinds of the things with her. He can't get her involved his life of danger and darkness. He can't. He won't. He cares for her far too much to get her involved in his life. This dance will be the only intimate moment that they will share tonight and tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next. He would not—

_But don't you want to know how her lips feel like against yours?_ Said a voice in his head. Maybe he imagined it but he could've sworn it sounded like a female's voice. _Don't you want to know how soft her lips are? How they taste like? Don't you want to hold Ariana against your body, with you arms locked around her?_

_No. I can't. _

_Place your lips against hers._

_No._

_Feel her lips with yours._

_I . . . _

_Kiss her._

And so he did. He placed his lips over hers. And the moment that he did, he felt shivers went down his back. He stayed like that for a while as Ariana stood there unmoving, eyes wide with surprise. Dread filled his heart. _She's not responding,_ he thought. _I guess she doesn't feel the —_

His thoughts were cut short as Draco felt her kissed him back while she snaked her hands around his shoulders. Draco relaxed.

He entangled his right hand into her carefully done hair and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He brought her closer to him causing her to stand on her toes on his feet, deepening the kiss. His tongue snaked out and slid across her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, which she granted.

Once he was in, he ran his tongue on every crevice of her mouth, not leaving a single area untouched before meeting hers. The pink appendage urged hers to dance with his.

They stayed like that for a while before having to move apart to breathe. Ariana and Draco leaned their foreheads, both breathing heavily, both ecstatic from the kiss, both smiling with joy knowing that their feelings were reciprocated.

_Mangoes and peaches_, thought Draco. _That's what her lips taste like. And they are soft, very soft._ He closed his eyes contently for a moment, before snapping them open. He released Ariana from his hold before jumping back without warning, making her gasp in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"Draco?" she asked, confusion clearly seen in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't," said Draco chokingly.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this. You and I shouldn't be seeing each other like this." He turned around to avoid looking at her. He knew that if he has so much as peeked at her, he would have never been able to say his next words. "We can't see each other anymore. It needs to stop. Whatever we have, I'm breaking it off. I don't like you anyways."

"Draco . . . " The hurt and betrayal in her voice broke his heart into a million pieces. Oh he knew, that if he saw her expression, he would possibly use the Killing Curse on himself.

But his mission was . . . Oh bloody hell. Draco doesn't even care about his mission right now. All he cared about was that if the Dark Lord knew his relationship with Ariana, the Dark Lord would put her in his list of blackmails to him into killing the Headmaster.

He can't risk that. He can't put her life in the line because he fancied her. He won't. Taking a deep breath, his desire to protect her from his murderous leader strengthened his resolve. In the most emotionless, cold voice that he could muster, he said, "I don't want to see you any longer. I don't like you. You mean nothing to me."

And Draco had all but fled the Astronomy Tower after that, wanting nothing more but to go back and apologize, beg for Ariana's forgiveness. But he can't. He entered the Slytherin common room and immediately headed straight to his room, ignoring the greetings of his fellow housemates as he loosen his tie and unbutton the top buttons of his dress shirt. He sat deafetedly on his bed as he buried his face in his hands and cried, cried for his broken heart, cried for his failed relationship but most of all, cried for betraying and hurting his beloved Ariana.

The next few days were torture for him. Everywhere he goes, Draco would see her. He would blink and _she_ would disappear. He avoided her, and she had done the same. And apparently, the friends that _she_ had come with knew that he had hurt her because they were treating him coldly. Whenever they saw him, they glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under a hundred times over.

And even though he broke up with her, he still goes to the Astronomy Tower in hopes of maybe running into her. On top of that, he couldn't help but sneak glances at her and listen to her voice as she was talking about something or another. _Bloody hell,_ he thought. _I am such a masochist._

Which was why he stayed and listened to her conversation with her friends at the Slytherin table.

"We are so going to crush you, Friday night, Clarisse," said her brother Percy.

"Tch! In your dreams, Prissy," retorted Clarisse. "Cabin 5 still holds the laurels for the third time in a row, last I check. Fourth time's the charm." _Laurels? Cabin 5?_

"Isn't it suppose to be 'third time is the charm?" interjected Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

The Slytherin waved her hand in dismissal. "Same difference." The group laughed. But to Draco, he could only hear _her_ laugh above the others.

"So, have you figure out which team you're going to be on, Nico?" _she_ asked.

Nico swallowed a piece of bagel before answering. "Yeah. I'm thinking about being on Clarisse's team this time. I barely get to fight you three in battle and maybe this might be good for me." The quartet raised their eyebrows at him at the same time, causing Nico to shiver. "Don't do that. It's creepy to see you four doing that together." They laughed.

"Suite yourself Nico."

Just as Ariana and her friends were about to leave a voice called out, "Hey, Ariana!" a male voice to be precise.

Draco's hand tightened around the goblet that he was holding. _Great,_ he thought. _Another _male_ asking _her_ out on a date._ After Draco broke up with _her_, he found out that _she_ had made quite the impression on the male population that attended Slughorn's part the night before. How and when, you ask? Hagrid gave _her_ a heart-shaped box from someone who asked not to be revealed in his class and one of the Gryffindors in their Potions class left a note and a bouquet of flowers at her workstation when no one else was around. Both happened on the same day after the party. That's how it was for the next few days. _She_ had been getting love letters, bouquet of flowers, jewelry and/or chocolate from _her_ many admirers.

And that made Draco furious. Okay, sure he broke up with her, but that doesn't mean he won't get jealous if _she_ gets attention from other guys, especially if they could match him in wits and looks. He wanted nothing more than to grab _her_ gifts and set them a blaze. But what he wanted to do the most is to hex _her_ admirers into oblivion and possibly into their next life, if you catch his drift. And he was close into doing so with the guy in front of _her_.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the Quidditch game tonight and maybe we could go to the Three Broomsticks afterwards."

"Oh," _she_ said. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to the game tonight because I'm going back to New York after classes end this afternoon. I'll be gone for the week. Sorry." _She_ smiled apologetically.

"Oh," the guy whom Draco realized was in Ravenclaw looked disappointed while Draco himself was torn between wanting to rip the guy into pieces for asking _her_ out or be glad that the male got rejected. "Okay. Maybe some other time then. Thank you for your time." He flashed _her _a toothy smile and left for his table.

Draco saw _her_ shiver a bit before shaking her head. "I don't know about you, but I sometimes wonder how Piper's mom deals with this."

Her friends laughed as they walked away.

During the Quidditch game, Draco stayed at the Astronomy Tower. True to her words, _she_ walked into the Forbidden Forest with majority of her friends with bags packed for travelling. After the game ended for about an hour or two, he saw 13 Pegasi rose from the ground and flying off to a place called New York. As they flew off, Draco stared at _her_ back, yearning for something that would never happen.

* * *

**Okay. As promise, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this Draco-Ariana moment because I had real fun writing this. :D I felt accomplished after writing this moment in such a short time. Tell me if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that any of you caught because nothing irks me more than grammar and/or spelling errors. I welcome reviews and constructive criticisms. No flamers please. I don't own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. Stay tuned.**


End file.
